The Tail of Saitou Natsuki
by MistakenAngela
Summary: Usually a loner, Natsuki keeps to herself. The only real relationship she has had with a human was with Kakashi...right? Wait, where did Itachi come from? Follow the assassin ANBU Saitou Natsuki and the trouble she gets into. OC/Kakashi, OC/Itachi


**I do not own Naruto or any character in Naruto! But I do own Natsuki Saitou!**

**Please Review! **

**Intro chapter to get to know Natsuki.**

**Please enjoy!**

**...**

Natsuki Saitou Chapter 1

Tonight was so beautiful. There was not a sound except for my soft, steady breathing. The sky was so dark, for there were no clouds. Stars sprinkled across the sky, my only form of light in this dark place. I did not expect to receive any peace and quiet tonight. I had actually planned on going to a bar to drink myself into unconsciousness. But, this is nice too. The wind blew gently across my skin, a shiver trickled up my spine. This is just what I need tonight. I owe it to myself to relax. Maybe all I need now is some…

"Company?" The voice asked, chuckling.

I was just about to stand up and greet him, when he put his arm around my shoulders and pushed me back into a sitting position.

"Kakashi" I murmur, a small smirk prying on my lips.

"I knew I would find you out here, _Natsuki_" he whispered deeply. I felt him sit down next to me on the soft grass. "I didn't see you at our little tavern so I figured I'd come check if you were here".

I nodded.

He frowned.

"Natsuki", his lips brushed against my ear, "Don't you have anything to say to your beloved Squad Leader, hm? "

I shook my head, but swallowed the laugh that wanted to escape my mouth.

"Oh, _Natsuki-chan_, _please?_"

"Kakashi-san I missed you" I smiled.

"Who wouldn't miss me?"

I could tell he was grinning beneath that mask of his, jerk.

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me into his chest. I complied eagerly, resting my head underneath his chin.

"Everyone thinks that you are a lone wolf. You never spend time with other ninja, or even other ANBU. Can't you at least try?"

"I am a lone wolf, Kakashi. It isn't my way to spend time with other people…I don't like them".

"You would rather spend time with animals that sniff your butt" he teased.

"I would rather spend time with animals that sniff my butt than animals who grab my butt" I warned.

The next thing I knew, Kakashi was cracking up. I soon felt myself laughing as well. He could be so silly sometimes, but I guess I was too. It was more common for us—especially me—to show our serious side.

I looked up at Kakashi and smiled. He was so handsome, even with his mask on. Yes, I was one of the few who could say that I saw Kakashi without his mask on. He is gorgeous.

"Saitou" he laughed, "stop day-dreaming about me".

I smiled again. "You know I can't help it" I teased.

"Natsuki can you do me a favor?"

I hesitated, "Does it involve getting naked?" I felt him smirk and I began to blush.

"Well now that you mention it….but no, not _yet_".

"Then what do you want, Kakashi?"

"Take off your ANBU mask".

My eyes widened. "Kakashi, you know that it is safer if I keep it on. You of all people know about the importance of the mask. Why would you ask me—"

His fingers gently brushed the skin under my mask. I swallowed, loud. He was tracing my jaw line directly along the crease of the mask.

"No one else is here, there isn't any danger. Anyway, you could quickly put it back on before anyone saw you if someone did approach. It is a simple request".

Why was he always so stubborn?

I felt myself nod; probably from the stupor he put me in with his damn magic hands.

He helped me lift the mask away from my face and set it on the soft earth. My breathing hitched as he cupped the side of my face with his hand.

"Kakashi" I whispered, "I thought that it was a one night thing".

He chuckled. "You make it sound like what we did was anything special".

I flushed. "Oh, so you do that with a lot of women?"

"Hundreds" he smirked.

My eyes narrowed. "You were my first".

"I know, I could tell".

"You're such a jerk!"

"Saitou, Saitou calm down" he laughed. "I enjoyed it, I really did".

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry my first kiss wasn't to your liking, jerk".

"Natsuki-chan, our kiss was perfect" his lips moved along my jaw line. "Can I have another?"

I looked out at the dark woods around us. Everything was so peaceful, so beautiful. I heard a wolf howl in the distance, and stiffened up immediately.

"Natsuki, no" he warned.

I lowered my head. "But…I love my wolves" I whispered.

Kakashi was very quiet for what seemed like hours. He did not speak.

I looked up at him. "If you take off your mask" I smiled, trying to forget about the wolves.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He quickly lowered his mask and lifted me into his arms.

Soon we were headed deeper into the woods. I squirmed in his grasp, giggling.

"Where are we going Kakashi?"

All he did was shake his head.

A few minutes later we stopped at the trunk of a large tree. Long flowering vines swept all the way to the ground. It was truly breathtaking.

I smiled up at him.

"Kakashi, it's beautiful" I whispered.

He smiled down at me. "I saw it on my way over here. I knew that you would love it".

He brushed some of the vines away and carried me under it. We sat down, me in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled close to him.

"I feel like such a failure. You know so much about…relationships…and people. I barely know anything at all" I frowned.

"I could let you borrow the novels I read…" he grinned.

My eyes widened. "NO I WILL NOT READ YOUR PORN!"

He chuckled and pecked my cheek.

I hesitated before reaching up to his face. My fingers traced over his lips and tilted his face down to mine. I wasn't used to doing this sort of stuff. I am an ANBU assassin, cold-hearted, cold-blooded. I am not an emotional girly girl by any means. But this man, there was something about this man.

I leaned forward just a little, and pressed my lips to his.

Suddenly my back was pressed against the ground and I felt Kakashi's body on top of mine. My eyes widened and I squirmed.

Kakashi deepened his kiss and brought my body up against his.

I sighed softly against his lips and melted into his arms. His hands moved across the back of my neck and down the front of my ANBU uniform.

"How I would love to see you without this on, Natsuki-chan" he breathed against my skin.

I couldn't help but to shiver. "Not now Kakashi" I blushed.

But his hands were still persistent. He traced the tattoo on the back of my neck which branded me to the ANBU.

I smiled and leaned closer to him, but before anything more could happen we felt a chakra presence.

Kakashi was the first to collect himself. He quickly pulled up his mask and got to his feet before the ANBU appeared.

I placed the mask back on my face and stood silently.

The ANBU glanced at me but looked to Kakashi, "The Hokage wants to see you. We must leave immediately". And with that, the ANBU was gone.

He frowned and looked at me.

I simply nodded and told him to go. I was sad when he actually listened and disappeared into the darkness.

I sat back down under the tree and felt the wind against my skin. My fingers traced the tattoo on my neck. The tattoo which made me an ANBU. Did I ever really want to be an assassin? I sighed.

There was a shift in the air, something was coming. I could feel it.

I lay down and closed my eyes.

When I was young I dreamed of being a geisha. A stupid thought, I know. In the midst of all the ninjas and fighting, I wanted to be something fragile, something beautiful. My father pushed me into the life of a ninja, and soon I was training for the sole purpose of becoming an assassin. I guess I wasn't meant to be beautiful. I would sneak out of the house at night and go into the woods. One night I met a wolf pack and they treated me as their own. I never spent time with children my age, I never knew of friendships or relationships with people.

A noise brought me out of my thoughts. A single branch snapped.

When my eyes opened, a wolf was standing in front of me.

I gasped and sat up quickly.

He was black, all black. His dark fur appeared glossy and kept, but there was something in his eyes, a certain fire. I did not know this wolf.

His large body was covered in strong muscle. He approached boldly.

I moved back as far as I could until I was pressed firmly against the tree trunk.

He only stopped when his breath hit my face. His gums raised in a sneer to reveal his large, canine teeth.

I whimpered softly and lowered my head.

The wolf's nose brushed my ear, causing me to shiver. What could he possibly want with me?

I could almost swear I heard him chuckle. Wait…what?

A scream escaped my lips when his chakra flared. I fell back against the tree.

Now in front of me was a man. He wore a long dark coat with…red clouds?

My eyes widened.

"Uchiha Itachi" I gasped.

Before I knew it I was being lifted by my neck. I clawed at his hands, choking.

"Saitou Natsuki" he smirked. "How welcoming".

"W…what…are you…d..doing here?"

"You will be sent on an assassination mission, I am the target. I have been wrongly accused, Natsuki. Inside I know that you believe me, that you always have believed me".

I coughed, my head was spinning. Everything was going dark. Before I blacked out I heard one more thing.

"Saitou Natsuki, my love".

...

Please Review!


End file.
